The present invention relates generally to rotor monitoring and more particularly to using extracted vibration features to monitor a rotor for anomalies.
Vibration monitoring is often used to monitor a rotor of a turbine for anomalies. Typically, vibration monitoring of a turbine rotor for anomaly detection involves a specialist reviewing vibration measurements obtained from a turbine during full-speed operations. The specialist typically reviews the vibration measurements for changes in vibration to determine the presence of an anomaly. In order to delve further into the severity of the anomaly, the specialist has to manually pull-up and analyze all of the information and data obtained during the full-speed operation of the turbine. This is a very time-consuming process to analyze an anomaly condition that does not result in a real-time solution. Sometimes this process can be made even more time-consuming if the specialist believes that it would be necessary to examine frequency data associated with the vibration measurements obtained from the turbine. Typically, turbine units are not deployed with equipment to perform real-time monitoring on the frequency associated with vibration measurements, and thus would have to be retrofitted with equipment that can record a full frequency spectrum of vibration measurements. After retrofitting the turbine with the proper equipment, frequency data associated with vibration measurements can then be recorded and sent to the specialist for review. The specialist can then analyze this new data along with the vibration measurements that initially precipitated the detection of an anomaly. Again, any solution derived from this process would not be a real-time solution. Another shortcoming with these vibration monitoring processes is that only vibration measurements obtained from a turbine operating at full-speed operations are used. Some failure events that result in anomalies cannot be detected using data obtained from a turbine at full-speed operations.